


Пружинка

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Почему просторная комната кажется такой маленькой и душной в присутствии друга? Отчего плечи и спина отказываются расслабляться? Когда Ханбин успел стать таким...Неудобным?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	Пружинка

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Бобби нарочито медленно разбирал свой чемодан, попутно рассуждая, откуда взялась эта чёртова неловкость. Может, всё дело в звенящей тишине, что стояла в номере? Или в том, что они с Ханбином давно не жили вместе в одной комнате?

Бобби тут же покачал головой.

Глупость! Это же Ханбин, а не Чжунэ… Вот с последним действительно могло быть странно, не то чтобы они стеснялись друг друга, просто где-то на энергетическом уровне явно не сходились, из-за чего из их приватного общения с Чжунэ и выходила частенько какая-то нелепая ерунда. Отсюда возникали неловкости и предметы шуточек для остальных ребят.

Но ведь с Ханбином-то никогда такого не было! Даже когда тот говорил глупости, лез по поводу и без со своими тентаклями, лапая за всё, что придется, или наоборот, был злой как чёрт и орал, словно псих, во время танцевальных практик, репетиций и записей. Никакого намёка на дискомфорт, ведь это всё ещё был знакомый, давно привычный ему Ким Ханбин! И Бобби принимал каждую грань и дурость своего лидера, потому что за столько лет они все этому научились, чтобы мирно сосуществовать рядом и быть одной семьёй.

Так что же изменилось сейчас? Почему просторная комната кажется такой маленькой и душной в присутствии друга? Отчего плечи и спина отказываются расслабляться? Когда Ханбин успел стать таким…

Неудобным?

Бобби поморщился от этого слова и всё-таки признал, что оно вернее всего передаёт его внутреннее ощущение. Блять, дело дрянь! От досады Бобби захлопнул чемодан, скинул на пол и со всей силы пнул, тот с грохотом улетел под кровать.

Ханбин, вытянувшийся на соседней кровати, оторвал взгляд от телефона и выгнул бровь. Давай, спроси у меня что-нибудь, взмолился Бобби, разбавь эту густую непонятную атмосферу. Но Ханбин промолчал, только просканировал его своим внимательным равнодушным взглядом и вернулся к… Да фиг знает, что он там смотрел или читал в своем телефоне! Даже если это была какая-то манга с заоблачным рейтингом, эмоций Ханбин никаких не проявлял, продолжая спокойно пялиться в экран. И именно это равнодушие, холодность и спокойствие, похоже, и выводили Бобби из равновесия.

Он вздохнул, схватил сменное бельё из кучи шмоток, что недавно выгрузил на кровать, и направился в ванную.

— Я первый в душ, — брякнул очевидную вещь, лишь бы уже нарушить эту тупую тишину.

Ханбин промолчал, но через секунду Бобби в спину прилетело:

— Не хочешь принять ванну? Вместе?

Бобби споткнулся на ровном месте, вцепился в косяк и только после этого медленно повернулся. Ханбин выглядел… так же, как и до этого. Может, ему просто померещились его слова?

— Ну, чего ты испуганно таращишься? — фыркнул лидер, да ещё так насмешливо, что у Бобби вдруг сжалась внутри какая-то неведомая пружинка. — Не хочешь, так не хочешь… Просто я подумал, что это было бы прикольно.

Бобби заторможено провел рукой по волосам, переспросил:

— Прикольно?

Ханбин отложил телефон, поерзал на подушке.

— Ну да, прикольно. Ты это джакузи видел вообще? Охреневаю, с чего такой номер шикарный…

— Дочь владельца твоя фанатка, — напомнил Бобби, вспоминая всю свистопляску при их заселении в отель.

— А, точно, — вдруг по-детски ярко улыбнулся Ханбин, и Бобби неожиданно осознал, что вместе с этим привычным теплом, вернувшимся на лицо друга, и его собственное напряжение рассеивается.

Интересно, его странная реакция на настроение лидера — это созависимость или просто банальная усталость? Бобби покосился на огромное джакузи посреди ванной комнаты, и пружинка внутри слегка дрогнула.

Может, и правда будет прикольно?..

Они всё-таки решили опробовать эту штуку в ванной. Бобби позвал остальных ребят к ним присоединиться, но…

— «Вы ебанулись? Ночь на дворе!» —он вслух зачитал гневное сообщение от Чжинхвана в их общем чате и в лёгком раздражении откинул телефон на кровать. — Вот ведь маленький злобный засранец.

Ханбин неопределённо хмыкнул из ванной комнаты.

— Больше никто не отозвался, наверное, уже дрыхнут, — сказал Бобби, присоединяясь к нему. — Одни мы шарашимся после перелёта…

Ханбин набрал воду в джакузи и теперь стоял рядом, играясь с пультом управления. Мигали лампочки, менялись режимы гидромассажа.

— Даже радио есть, — пробормотал Ханбин, хотя тут же отрицательно качнул головой и вырубил музыку. — Давай без него, ок?

Бобби пожал плечами, показывая, что ему вообще не принципиально, и стал раздеваться. Ханбин ткнул в очередную кнопку, и в комнате приглушился верхний свет. Дно ванны замерцало сиреневой подсветкой.

— Ох, самое то! — восхитился Ханбин и повернулся к нему с сияющими глазами. — Скажи?

Перебор, подумал Бобби, слишком интимно… Но вместо правды выдал малодушное:

— Э-э… Да. Сойдёт.

Ханбин кивнул, быстро стянул свои футболку и джинсы. Помялся немного и покосился на Бобби. Недовольно так покосился.

— Что? — не понял он очередного лидерского перепада настроения. Это происходило за секунды и оставалось лишь гадать откуда что берётся.

— Ты стесняешься меня? — спросил Ханбин мрачно.

До этого Бобби успел перекинуть одну ногу через бортик, поэтому замер в нелепой позе.

— С чего такой нелепый вывод? — он вскинул брови.

— С того! — ответил Ханбин всё с этой же стальной интонацией, от которой у Бобби начинали ныть зубы.

Ханбин демонстративно снял трусы (Бобби же свои решил оставить, видимо, по этой причине лидер и взбеленился) и нагишом полез в джакузи.

Бобби был уверен, что вот сейчас он его обязательно коснётся, не выдержит же, маньяк тактильный… Но Ханбин удивил. Просто протиснулся мимо, чуть задевая тёплым дыханием, и опустился в воду. Даже отодвинулся подальше, оставляя для него уйму места…

— Замечательно, — кисло пробормотал Бобби и тоже залез в воду. Улёгся поудобнее и постарался расслабиться. Они действительно могли спокойно не соприкасаться друг с другом в бурлящей воде. — Просто отлично, блин.

Ханбин мазнул по нему загадочным нечитаемым взглядом, после откинул голову на бортик и прикрыл веки. Бобби сделал то же самое, проклиная себя за то, что вообще подписался на ночные купания. Но отмотать назад уже ничего нельзя, и он просто решил ждать. Должен же Ханбин перебеситься? Конечно, не впервой. Пересилит свой заёб, и пытка тишиной с его стороны закончится….

Но Ханбин не спешил с этим, и время тянулось действительно медленно. Настолько, что знакомая пружинка внутри Бобби вновь дала о себе знать. Беспокойно завозившись, она с каждой секундой вызывала всё большую нервозность. Бобби старался её игнорировать, хотя и понимал, что никакой супер-пупер-массаж, бьющий по телу десятками гейзеров, не поможет ему с этим справится…

— Извини, — вдруг неожиданно произнёс Ханбин.

Бобби вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и прищурился.

— За что?

— За то, что в итоге совсем не прикольно, — Ханбин закусил нижнюю губу, глаза он по-прежнему держал закрытыми. — Я тебя напрягаю.

Бобби сглотнул, всё сворачивало куда-то не туда.

— Ханбин, что за…

— Я не замечаю, что ли? — перебил он, яростно встрепенувшись, и открыв глаза. — Не дурак!

— Ещё какой дурак! — зло огрызнулся Бобби. — И тараканы в твоей голове дурацкие! Ну окей, ты пиздец какой сложный, Ханбини, но никогда в жизни ты меня не напрягал! Это ясно?

Ханбин усмехнулся.

— Ну-ну… себе-то не ври.

Бобби судорожно выдохнул, зачерпнул воду и, плеснув себе в лицо, энергично потёр. Губы Ханбина дрогнули, как будто в намёке на улыбку, но Бобби не был уверен так ли это, ибо понятия не имел, какие мыслительные процессы происходили в лидерском котелке. Если бы понимал, то, наверное, всё было бы проще.

— Что происходит? — решился Бобби на вопрос, но взгляд отвёл. — Ну, я имею ввиду… С нами.

Ханбин повозился в воде, и его нога случайно задела бедро Бобби. Кожу в том месте будто обожгло.

— Ничего не происходит с нами, — как-то тихо и отчаянно выдал Ханбин. — Абсолютно ничего. Тебе не нужно переживать, Чживон. Да и не о чем. Забей. Я… просто устал, на этой почве и сорвался на тебя. Извини меня за всё. Больше этого не повторится.

Ханбин всколыхнул волну, поднимаясь на ноги, собираясь уйти, а Бобби будто припечатало этим нелепым извинением. Почему оно прозвучало словно прощание и повисло невысказанной угрозой в воздухе? Словно Ханбин поставил точку, за которой никогда и ничего не последует. Бобби почувствовал беспокойное давление той самой пружинки в груди. Стало страшно. Казалось, если он проигнорирует и даст Ханбину уйти, то потеряет… что-то очень ценное. Хрупкую возможность будущего, которое одновременно и завораживало, и пугало до чёртиков…

Ханбин решительно шагнул к бортику, но Бобби схватил его за руку и потянул вниз. Ханбин выругался от неожиданности и плюхнулся вниз прямиком к нему на колени.

— Не правда, между нами всегда что-то происходит, — почти прорычал Бобби ему в лицо, которое теперь было совсем близко. Злое лицо, отметил он, но бесстрашно приблизился ещё, и ещё…

Ханбин часто дышал, на смену злости пришло удивление. Бобби и сам был удивлён. Подумал, словно издалека, вот сейчас я его поцелую, но Ханбин отстранился в самый последний момент.

Его глаза полыхнули огнем:

— Тебе лучше не дразнить меня тем, что не можешь дать.

Кто сказал, что он не может?

— Я не дразню, — прошептал Бобби и накрыл его губы своими. Ханбин сопротивлялся, но затем со странным задушевным звуком открылся и, подавшись вперёд, ответил ему. На время Бобби потерялся в прикосновениях и ощущениях. Они были ярче и совсем не такими, как он ожидал. Не просто приятно и волнующе, а обжигающе остро, а когда Ханбин застонал ему в рот, Бобби окончательно отпустил себя…

Поэтому, когда он резко отстранился, Бобби только непонимающе осоловело заморгал.

— Не надо, — болезненно прошептал Ханбин распухшими губами. — Прекрати это, идиот.

— Почему? — хрипло выдавил он из себя.

— Ты не понимаешь, _что_ только что натворил?

Не проигнорировал тебя, подумал Бобби, не отпустил… и усложнил всё.

— Я никогда не упорствовал по-настоящему, потому что вот тут… — Ханбин нежно коснулся его виска. — Заводские настройки, которые сложно сбросить. Ты, Бобби, очень свободолюбивый, но за личные границы никогда не сунешься. Там у тебя надёжная стена, уж я-то знаю…

Бобби нахмурился. Ханбин опустил руку, тёплые пальцы коснулись его щеки, уголка губ, а потом исчезли. Бобби хотелось потянуться следом, но колючий взгляд Ханбина его остановил.

— Надо же, я дожил до момента, когда ты меня поцеловал. Сам… — Ханбин облизал верхнюю губу и грустно улыбнулся. — Мне очень понравилось, Кимбап. Но… этого мало.

Бобби почувствовал, как напрягается челюсть.

— Что. Значит. Мало?

— Ты всегда будешь играть в «притяни и оттолкни», а я вырос из этого, — Ханбин пожал плечами. — Просто понял это совсем недавно. Если бы то, что происходит сейчас, случилось полгода назад… Блять, да я бы лопнул от счастья! Я не смог бы сопротивляться, понимаешь? Отдался бы тебе весь, без остатка и даже себе ничего не оставил. Гордость? Нет её! Не тогда, когда так сходишь с ума по человеку. А я схожу с ума, Чживон. По тебе. Люблю тебя так давно и сильно, что самому страшно из-за этой чёртовой одержимости.

Бобби ошеломлённо молчал и просто тонул в чужом пылающем взгляде. В глазах Ханбина плескалось так много эмоций и чувств, что становилось невыносимо. Но он смотрел, не отводил свой взгляд.

— Я очень хочу тебя, — тихо прошептал Ханбин, весь его запал куда-то испарился. Лицо смягчилось, став уязвимым, и от этого зрелища пружинка внутри Бобби страдальчески заныла. — Но только на равных.

Под своими ладонями Бобби ощущал его дрожь. Погладил успокаивающе по худым бокам и нерешительно улыбнулся, когда Ханбин удивлённо встрепенулся.

— Меня всегда пугала твоя маньячная решимость, — признался Бобби. — Я очень хотел соответствовать, не отставать и не уступать. Ты пёр вперёд, и меня это неизменно подстёгивало, но я не умею быть таким же жестоким и безжалостным к себе ради цели. Однажды понял, это то, в чём я никогда не смогу переплюнуть тебя. Ты и правда можешь внушать ужас, знаешь ли… Ради поставленной задачи ты готов истязать себя. Наблюдать порой больно. Были моменты, когда я и правда был в шоке от этой твоей черты, но в то же время восхищался. И… немного завидовал. Ты сумасшедший и свободный. Да, скованный обязанностями и условностями, ответственностью, многое тебя душит, но внутри ты свободен. Мне кажется, ты единственный, кто может послать всё нахуй и уйти в закат, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

Ханбин сузил глаза:

— Я тебе в любви признался вообще-то, что за хуйню ты несешь.

Бобби прыснул, сжал пальцы на его талии чуть сильнее.

— Ты высказался, теперь моя очередь.

— Вперёд, — недовольно ответил Ханбин и, поёрзав на его коленях, умолк.

Бобби вдохнул поглубже и на выдохе быстро произнёс:

— Только тупой бы не догадался о твоих чувствах, так что я всегда знал. Знал и относился по-разному. То чувствовал себя польщённым, то обременённым. Сам не знаю… Но поговорить духу не хватало. Поэтому отдалялся, а потом скучал… и так по кругу.

Ханбин продолжал молчать, как и просили.

— Ты мне небезразличен, и я считаю тебя красивым… — В итоге Бобби не сказал и половины, чего хотел. Мешало собственное сердце. Ну чего же ты так отчаянно бьёшься, ненормальное, думал он, и мешаешь мне сосредоточиться? — Нет, не так. Ты очень красивый. Не только внешне, хотя и это тоже… Весь ты красивый, Ханбини.

Ханбин закусил губу, смотря на него внимательно.

— Люблю ли я тебя так же, как ты меня? Честно, не знаю, — Бобби наклонился и прислонился своим лбом к его, прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. — Но я хочу попробовать. На равных, как ты и сказал.

Ханбин тихо выдохнул ему в губы:

— Хорошо.

Бобби открыл глаза и притянул его к себе, крепко обняв.

— Спасибо, я очень боялся, что ты меня пошлёшь.

Ханбин засмеялся:

— Ты явно переоцениваешь мою волю. И ещё, Кимбап…

— Да?

— Я бы оглянулся. Ну, когда послал бы всё нахуй и отправился в закат. Обязательно оглянулся бы. На тебя.

Бобби хохотнул ему в шею.

— Маньяк.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Ханбин и отстранился, чтобы найти его губы.

Пружинка внутри выпрямилась и сладко затрепетала. Бобби ответил на нежный, а затем и жаркий поцелуй.

Теперь всё было хорошо.


End file.
